1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to bio-sensing devices, and more particularly, to a bio-sensing device capable of automatically detecting a sensing code in which a passive component is disposed on a bio-sensing strip so that a process-and-display unit can automatically detect a sensing code of the bio-sensing strip, and a sensing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of sensor technologies in recent years, various bio-sensors employing a redox reaction of ferment have been brought forward continuously, with newer ones being developed in succession to replace older ones. Among such bio-sensors, those intended for use in the biomedical field are the most diversified, for example, blood-sugar sensors. Blood-sugar sensors are adapted to test blood-sugar content, so they have become a kind of important devices for diabetics to test their own blood-sugar content. The blood-sugar sensors can help the diabetics to detect, by themselves, blood-sugar concentration in their bodies so that the diabetics can be, at any time as desired, informed of and control blood sugar concentration in their bodies, thereby keeping the blood-sugar concentration within a normal range. Once a patient finds that the blood-sugar concentration in his or her body is too high, he or she can take such measures as dieting, exercising and insulin injection to control the blood-sugar content. However, these control measures must be adopted under supervision and suggestion of a doctor.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, there are shown a perspective view of a conventional blood-sugar sensing device and an exploded view of a conventional blood-sugar sensing strip respectively. The conventional blood-sugar sensing device 1′ comprises: a blood-sugar sensing strip 12′ and a process-and-display unit 10′. The blood-sugar sensing strip 12′ comprises: a strip substrate 122′, a reaction layer 124′, a spacer 126′ and a cover 128′. An electrode portion 1221′ is disposed at a front end of the strip substrate 122′, and the reaction layer 124′, the spacer 126′ and the cover 128′ are sequentially overlaid on the electrode portion 1221′. Moreover, a working electrode 1222′ and an auxiliary electrode 1224′, which are disposed on the electrode portion 1221′, are electrically connected to a first conductor 1226′ and a second conductor 1228′ disposed at a tail end of the strip substrate 122′ respectively. In addition, the reaction layer 124′ overlaid on the electrode portion 1221′ has enzyme contained therein for use in the redox reaction of ferment.
When using the aforesaid conventional blood-sugar sensing device 1′, a diabetic first inserts the blood-sugar sensing strip 12′ into the process-and-display unit 10′. Then, the patient must, first of all, input a sensing code of the blood-sugar sensing strip 12′ into the process-and-display unit 10′ and, afterward, take his or her own blood to drip directly onto the reaction layer 124′ of the blood-sugar sensing strip 12′ so as to allow an electrochemical reaction to be carried out for a period of time. In this way, the process-and-display unit 10′ can calculate the blood-sugar concentration in the blood by reading variations in current generated from the electrochemical reaction.
The aforesaid conventional blood-sugar sensing device 1′ is a quite practical and precise device for sensing blood-sugar concentration. However, the most prominent drawback of the blood-sugar sensing device 1′ lies in that, it fails to automatically detect the sensing code of the blood-sugar sensing strip 12′. When using the conventional blood-sugar sensing device 1′, the diabetic must first input the sensing code of the blood-sugar sensing strip 12′ for correction of the blood-sugar concentration before dripping the blood onto the reaction layer 124′. However, in case a false sensing code is inputted by the patient, this would certainly affect accuracy of the blood-sugar concentration in the blood calculated by the process-and-display unit 10′, and even more serious, cause the patient to falsely determine his or her own conditions of diabetes, resulting in an undesired consequence.
Therefore, in view of the drawbacks and shortcomings of the aforesaid conventional blood-sugar sensing device, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provides a bio-sensing device capable of automatically detecting a sensing code and a sensing method thereof according to the present invention.